


A misunderstanding

by Nurseoflove



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurseoflove/pseuds/Nurseoflove
Summary: This started as a thought and it turned into angst. :3 btw there’s no such thing as a perfect relationship especially in poly relationships, sometimes misunderstandings happen.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadamy - Relationship, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, SonAmy, shadamyonic, sonamyadow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A misunderstanding

Her shriek of pain caused my quills to stiffen, my heart sank. I had been completely startled, to the point the chaos energy around me shot towards the offending noise. My widen eyes looked in the direction of the shriek, to see my darling Rose on the ground. She was holding her arm as it was bleeding onto the floor, she was staring at me as her tears were flowing freely. “Hey Ames! What’s wrong?!” I could hear sonic up stairs, now on his way downstairs. The fear on our Rose’s face, was leaving me breathless. I felt myself move towards her, as she flinched away. “Hey!”, Sonic kneeled near her, checking her bleeding arm. I stared into her eyes, the fear in hers intensifying. I took a step back as I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. Sonic noticed me as I took another step back, “Shadow?”. I wanted to leave, when I saw Sonic’s eyes darkened slightly. “ I’m sorry!”, Sonic held Amy tightly to himself, “ you hurt her?!”. “ I’m sorry she startled me! I didn’t mean to it was an accide-“, “ you could have killed her!”. The way sonic was looking at me, caused my ears to flatten against my head. The feeling in my stomach growing heavier, as I watched him walk over to me and grab my shoulder. “... ... I think you should find a another place for tonight, shadow”. He pushed me away as he went back to Rose, picking her up bridal style. I saw Amy holding her arm tightly in pain, as sonic sped out of the house. I was left alone in the basement, I absentmindedly rubbed my shoulder as I looked at Our Rose’s-...Amy’s blood pooled on the floor. I felt my body shake at the sight, how was so much blood inside of such a tiny person? I just came down here to look for some old files and almost killed Amy instead,....would have killed her, if my strike had been more to the left. Sonic’s words were ringing in my ears, as I went up stairs. I went into the shared bedroom as Rose’s fearful eyes filled my mind. I grabbed my chaos emerald as tears of frustration started filling my eyes. The green emerald, that once reminded me of Sonic and Amy, was now gave me a sickening feeling. I should have been more careful, it’s a mistake that will never happen again. I chaos controlled back to where I belonged. 

-few hours later- 

I held Amy as we ran back home, she was much more calm then before, she even explained what happened. Apparently when shadow’s chaos spear hit her it had caused her so much pain, she went into shock. She didn’t want to leave shadow behind, it really had been an accident. But her body had reacted on it’s own from the pain, trying to stay away from him. The look of complete concern on shadow’s face flashed through my mind as the house came back into view. I had lost my cool seeing Amy so scared, bleeding and flinching away from shadow. But the truth was, he really could have killed her had his aim been better. That still makes my skin crawl, how could he have been so careless?! I put Amy on the couch softly, as her stitches were still tender. It had taken 4 stitches to close her wound, that’s 4 punches shadow earned. Amy grabbed my hand looking concerned, “ Sonic I know that look, please stop, I’m sure shadow’s already kicking himself over this situation”. I sighed as I noticed the house was completely quiet. I suddenly remembered what I told shadow, a sinking feeling growing in my stomach, as I ran to the basement. “Shadow??” I looked around but no sign of him, I ran back upstairs to check the rooms but still no sign of him. My ears flattened as I checked the rest of the house and went outside to look for him. Amy watched me worriedly, “what’s wrong?”. I felt my head fall forward as I clutched my hands. “ I told him to stay somewhere else for tonight, I have been so worried about you Ames, I completely forgot”. Amy looked panicked for a moment, then raised her hand as an idea struck her. “ maybe he just went to rouge! Or maybe GUN has some type of housing!” I walked back into the house as Amy called rouge. “ yess?~ What can I do for you miss rose”, rouge sang into the phone, “ rouge have you seen shadow? Is he with you??”. “Huh? Shadow? No why would he be here?.... did something happen?”. I saw Amy fiddle with her skirt. “ A situation happened and well we don’t know where he is”. “A situation?, who are you, shadow? Amy!, tell me what happened”. Amy sighed as she told rouge everything. “...this isn’t good, you said this happen after 4 right?”, “ yeah?”, Amy’s ears flattened at rouge’s change in tone. “ that’s 5 hours shadow’s been gone and he hasn’t contacted me for anything...I’ll check GUN to see if he’s been there or if there’s any clues on his whereabouts, but this isn’t a good sign”. Rouge hung up as I saw tears forming in Amy’s eyes. I held her close, as I rested my head on her shoulder. “What are we gonna do sonic? When shadow doesn’t want to be found, he doesn’t get found!”. I saw as her tears started falling. “W-what if we don’t find him??! What if he does something stupid??!”. Amy covers her face, “ it’s all my fault, I should have announced myself, I should have let him check on me instead of flinching away from him like he was some kind of monster, I should have done something, anything!”. I held her tight,” we’ll find him Ames, even if I have to run around the entire world, we’ll fine him”. I smiled at her as she cried on my chest. Amy flinched as she got a text from rouge, the slight hope on her face faded as she read aloud. “Shadow isn’t at GUN and there has been no further trace of his location since his last mission”. I kissed Amy’s cheek as tears fell, I promised her to start my search for shadow bright and early the next day, if shadow doesn’t come home tonight. I felt my eyes close as Amy cuddled me onto the couch. 

-Next morning-

The birds woke me up to the silent house, Amy rolled off me onto the softer couch. I checked the entire house again and there was still no sign of shadow. I kissed Amy’s cheek as she whispered, “ bring him back home”, “ I will Ames” I ran out of our house, to tail’s house, he was outside working on his plane, “ hey buddy, I need your help!” I must have startled tails as his papers flew out of his hands. “ Sonic! It’s too early to be scaring me like this”. I scratched my head while smirking at tails, “sorry! But it’s an emergency”. I ran around gathering tail’s papers while explaining what was happening. “, “so he’s completely missing?”, “Completely and I promised Amy to bring him back home”, “Well I still have my other plane ready to fly” he smiled at me as we got in. “ Besides I can tell Amy’s not the only one worried about him”. My cheeks heated up as I looked out the window. We spent hours in the sky looking for shadow, stopping at town after town, for me to look for him on foot. An entire day of searching, just to turn up empty handed. I held my hands to my face as I racked my brain, thinking where on earth shadow could possibly be. I sighed as I updated Amy through texts. I dialed rouge’s number, as she was helping me look for shadow too. “ Not that city either?? He loves that city and that’s rare for Shadow”, “ I can see why he likes this place, plenty of dark color palettes and people just as moody as he is”. I sighingly laughed at Shadow’s strange tastes. “Focus Sonic, this is getting worse, that was the last city I could think of where shadow could have been. I’m completely out of ideas now.” I sighed as I rubbed my temple. “ thanks rouge for all your help”, “ I’ll call you if I think of anything else”. I hung up as I ran back home, to my sad Ames. She was holding shadow’s blanket as she stared at the TV, hoping he would maybe be spotted somewhere on the news. As the hours turned into days, the days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into months, it has been 4 months since shadow has last been seen. I checked the entire world for him 30 times and still couldn’t find him. I sighed as I rubbed Amy’s back while she rested her head on my shoulder. We just needed a little brain break to think of shadow’s location. He must have been over looking it, the news suddenly caught his attention. The reporter was talking about the day sonic saved the world from the space colony Ark. He couldn’t believe that happened 18 years ago, time really does fly. Sonic shook his head as the reporter was giving him all the credit, when really all his friends had helped as well as......shadow..........shadow! I felt tears of frustration filling my eyes, of course! How could I forget?! “Sonic! What’s wrong?”, Amy looked at me worried, as I beamed a smile at her, ”I know where he is!” Amy’s eyes brightened. I called rouge telling her to either let me borrow a chaos emerald or a ride. As rouge came over with a chaos emerald, she looked at me worried. “ what if he’s not there?”. I gripped the chaos emerald in my hand, “ then we’ll just keep looking for him”. I gave Amy a kiss on the cheek, as I chaos controlled to the Ark.  
The place was still completely abandoned, it gave me the creeps as I started walking around. The Windows showing off empty portions of space wasn’t helping me relax, at all. I looked around having forgotten how big this place was. Running through rooms and hallways had me feeling lost, I swear I already saw this specific room 5 times already. I sighed as I walked around instead. Looking for any type of direction towards shadow’s whereabouts. I felt myself losing hope, had he actually done something stupid? Maybe he had gotten himself captured? I kept moving forward, I wasn’t leaving until I checked this entire place. I rubbed my arm as more unpleasant thoughts played in my head. 

-Shadow’s POV- 

I covered my ears, as Amy’s shriek of pain continued ringing in them. Fresh tears falling down my face at the memory, of Sonic’s cold eyes looking into my own. I feel like a complete monster, I should have never opened up to them. I should have known something like this would have happened, the least I’ll never be able to hurt anyone again from up here. Time has lost all meaning to me as I stare out the window, to the empty void of space. I whimpered as I fantasize Maria here with me. Giving me words of comfort, as more tears fall. I didn’t mean to hurt her but Amy’s fearful face was still cemented in my mind. I felt my quills pinching my hands, I didn’t care anymore. I felt more tears fall at the memory of Sonic and Amy sleeping peacefully on the couch the night after I left. I had gone back for news on Amy’s condition to find them snuggled up on the couch. My heart felt the sting of it breaking. They hadn’t even tried to look me, I had even quietly gone around the house for any type of note they could have left for me to find. A note that would maybe say I was forgiven something, anything, I just wanted a reason to stay. But there was none as I had seen the dusk arriving I left. Who knows how long ago that was now, does it even matter now?....Did I ever matter to them?....My heart hurts as I recalled my time with them. I couldn’t have been mistaken right?...They had loved me...right?...I hugged myself as my head rested on my knees. As sobs started forming again, it dawns on me, everything that turns out wrong is always my fault. I knew, I shouldn’t have let them in. I had let myself get too comfortable, I fooled myself into thinking they loved me as much as I loved them. Then the second I make a mistake, I’m thrown away like nothing. Could I really blame them though? I wouldn’t want a monster in my life either. My grip tightened on my self. As I cried, I cursed the name of my creator. I should have never been created, my fear was outliving my partners now, I was going to live on haunted by their memories, my mistakes. I felt my tears began soaking into my gloves. They were going to go on without me, get married, have children, grow old together. I panted as my eyes burned, the sensation becoming second nature. They were going to forget about me, if I ever truly matter to them to begin with. I felt my eyes get blurry again as my tears fell again. “Shadow!” I covered my ears. Why wouldn’t their voices stop torturing me?! I felt my tears fall as Sonic’s voice got louder, I closed my eyes wishing it would just stop already. My head shook, as my hands covered my ears. I just wanted peace, for the voices to stop torturing me with my failures. I gasped as I felt something hold me, I felt the chaos energy around me build but I let it disperse. Whatever this mass was, maybe it would do me the favor, of putting me out of my misery. I kept my ears covered as I stared at my knees. The grip loosening around me, I felt it grab my arms. As my hands were pried away from my ears, I heard..crying? 

-Sonic’s POV- 

My spikes had stiffed at the sudden cries I heard in the ark. I followed the cries till my own eyes started to water. There he was, sitting on the floor hugging himself. My heart aches seeing his tears fall, “ shadow!” I called as I saw him cover his ears. I missed him so much, I couldn’t help but run over and hug him. I felt him stiffen, as he held his hands to his ears harder. I felt myself sniffle at shadow’s current demeanor, my tears finally flowed as I heard him mumble his apologies under his breath. I started pulling his hands away from his ears as my crying caused him to look back at me. His tear stained face, followed by his blurry unfocused iris and red swollen eyes broke my heart. He realized something as he flinched and pushed out of my arms. He looked at me with concern, as he pushed himself towards the wall. “ what...what are you doing here”. The wavering in his voice, hurt me. I reached my hand out, “ I came to bring you back home shadow”. I smiled softly as tears fell out. He shook his head as he placed his head on his knees, “ I am at home”, “Shadow please, Amy misses you, rouge misses you,..I miss you! We’ve all been searching for you everywhere”. Shadow shook his head as he covered his ears, mumbling under his breath “please just be another hallucination”. “ Shadow please!” I crawled towards him slowly. “No! I have to stay here where I won’t hurt anyone again like the monster I clearly am!” The tears were flowing down his face again. “Just leave me here!” . I reached my hand to touch his face as he twisted away. “ Go away! Leave me alone!”. I felt my head lean down as I quietly sat across from him. He wasn’t calming down, he kept screaming at me to leave. I reluctantly chaos controlled back home. I need help, as I walked through the door, Amy gasp when she saw my tear stained face. “ what happened?”, “ he doesn’t want to come back, he thinks he’s a monster that shouldn’t be around other people”. Amy covered her mouth as a whimper left her, I held her hand. “ you need to talk to him Amy, you’re the only one who gets through to him.” Amy nodded as I held her close. I chaos controlled us back to the ark, where shadow sat curled in on himself. His hands were covering his ears again as he was humming some type of melody. Amy’s face twisted in worry as she went to him. Shadow closed his eyes tight when he felt movement. “ please....just leave me alone...”. I walked over as I saw Amy force his head from his knees. When he opened his blurry eyes, his face shifted to a look of pure fear when he saw who was in front of him. 

-Shadow’s POV-

Amy held my face in her hands as tears started forming in her eyes, my hands dropped from my ears. “Shadow.. please come home”, I felt a few more tears fall. “ I can’t Rose”, “ it was an accident shadow!”, “ I could have killed you Rose!” My body shook as my eyes couldn’t produce anymore tears, the burning sensation returned full force. “ please shadow, we miss you so much, please “. I felt her hug me roughly. I shook as I hugged her back. My insecurities and fears spilled from my mouth, as Amy and sonic looked at me in shock to hear it all. Tears filled Sonic’s eyes as he heard me ask if they ever truly loved me, “ of course we did, and we still do you idiot!”. Amy sobbingly agreed, I felt both of them crush me with a hug. My body shook with sobs. My sobs had died down as my head rested on Amy’s chest, sonic held Amy as he rubbed circles into my back. My cheeks redden slightly remembering my confession of such raw emotions and insecurities. My blush was replaced by a headache from crying too much. I felt my eyes starting to close,as I felt Amy hold me tight. I whispered, “ things won’t be the same, right?”,Amy played with my quills as I sniffed. “ Shadow I’ve been forgiven you, it was just an accident, I’m just glad we finally found you.” I could feel her touch my tear stained face,as she examined the bags under my eyes. ” I was just in too much shock at the time.”, I felt her kiss my cheek. “ how are you okay though? You’ve been up here for months and you still look the exact same like you’ve only been gone a few minutes then a few months”, “ well I was designed as a immortality project, I don’t really need food, water, showers, or even sleep. I just do those things...to feel a little more normal.” The gentle rubbing on my back was causing my head to loll. We sat in silence, as my eyes closed. “ why did you choose to come back here?”, “ this is technically my home, I was made here and spent many years here.” He remembered Maria’s smiling face and the professor’s proud smirk. I didn’t feel like talking anymore, but questions were still being asked and I kept answering. It was mainly questions about the ark, Maria, and my genetic make up. ”you are coming back with us...right?”, I felt her arms hold me tight. “ if..if you’ll have me back”. A tear fell as I looked at Amy. “ but I’m scared, there’s still a possibility of me hurting not just you but also sonic, I’m clearly a danger to you both.”, “ no you’re not shadow, please we love you it was just a misunderstanding.” I sighed as I hid my face in Amy’s chest. “ I never wanna hurt the people I love, I felt like a complete monster.” I said under my breath. “ Shadow I’m sorry, I should have believed you when you said it was just an accident, I just thought you had...gone back to your old ways...” Sonic said as he rubbed my quills. My eyes were half open from all the gentle caresses, Sonic got up. I felt him pick me up, he was shaking as he held me. “ for a guy that probably hasn’t eaten in months, you’re still unbelievably heavy Shadow.” I sleepily hummed at him as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I felt sonic hold a chaos emerald as the energy from his emerald, cause my own concealed emerald to tingle from inside my quills. I felt Amy hold onto us as sonic chaos controlled us all back home. I was half awake, when I felt my back press against our soft sofa. I could hear them calling people, my mind was fading by the time I felt two pairs of arms hold me. I fell asleep while Sonic and Amy whispered words of love into my ears.


End file.
